


【德哈】黑粉头头是暗恋对象怎么办？

by Cacia1996



Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23927716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cacia1996/pseuds/Cacia1996
Summary: 原著战后 演员德x网络喷子哈
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 蜂蜜公爵爆炸啦 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180658
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	【德哈】黑粉头头是暗恋对象怎么办？

德拉科打开自己的推特准备发新电影的宣传物料，发完以后随便翻了翻评论和留言，头疼的关掉了页面。

故事让我们从头开始说。

德拉科·马尔福，好莱坞当红一线男演员，票房灵药，但是远在大洋彼岸的麻瓜城市洛杉矶，没有人知道他的真实身份，第二次巫师大战的知名反派，虽然在最后一刻倒戈光明阵营，那也洗不掉手臂上的黑魔印记，战争结束以后念其成为食死徒的时候尚未成年，便只是没收魔杖并且定下五年内不可拥有魔杖的惩罚。

山楂木魔杖不可能会再次回到他手上这件事德拉科早就有心理准备了，一根打败了伏地魔，对抗老魔杖的魔杖诶，会给他就有鬼了。但是五年内不可拥有魔杖这件事，意味着他也不能参加N.E.W.Ts的考试，拿不到这些证书他就不能在巫师世界找到一个得体的工作......

于是八年级开学那天，德拉科拿着自己仅剩的一点财产，一咬牙转身躲进麻瓜世界。

起先他也是不知道自己能够做什么的，走在街上正是不知道何去何从的时候，一个人突然很激动的出现在他面前，说的都是些德拉科听不懂的名词，然后把懵里懵懂的少年带进一家公司，丢给他一个剧本，让他记一下台词等下试演。

再然后，德拉科自己也不知道是怎么发生的，他出演了第一部电影，在麻瓜世界反响很好，好莱坞的影视公司纷纷向他递来橄榄枝。能够远离英国听起来是一个很不错的选择，于是德拉科就这么稀里糊涂的又接下好几个角色，只身一人拎着装着他全部家当的唯一一个行李，勇闯好莱坞。

意外的，对麻瓜世界完全是个愣头青的德拉科，在表演这件事上异常有天赋，德拉科不知道自己应不应该感谢那个秃头怪，为了在他面前不露馅，自成一派表演风格，各大导演都对他赞不绝口，表演浑然天成，尤其是演贵公子的时候，骨子里透出来的贵气是别的演员根本学不来的。

“如果不是他来的时候只有一个人一只箱子，住在最小的公寓楼，我会以为他真的是上流社会的小公子呢。”宣传期同剧组的演员这么说。

就是那张剧照，让德拉科一炮而红。淡金色的头发打理得服服帖帖，穿着黑色长袍，手里端着个红酒杯，靠站在窗前，一副中世纪的贵族家庭小少爷的模样，让每个人都为之倾倒。

其实这根本就是在演他自己。德拉科看了看手里的剧本，旧贵族惨遭革命，落魄的少爷到平民社会寻求出路。

生活总归慢慢好起来了，德拉科住进了宽敞的平层公寓，也能走进一些高雅的法餐厅，买上几瓶红酒，不演戏的时候把自己陷在公寓柔软的沙发里抱着猫咪发呆。

哦，是的，德拉科还养了一只小猫，在片场捡到的，一次午休的时候一只骨瘦嶙峋的小黑猫突然跑进休息室，从柜子上掉下里正砸进德拉科的怀里。

“哦，可怜的小家伙，绿眼睛，看来是从小就四处流浪导致营养不良吧。”和德拉科公用休息间的一个小姑娘看着吓炸了毛的猫咪。

然后德拉科就把它抱回了自己的住所，搬了几次家小东西也一直跟着，渐渐长大了，让他养得皮毛油光发亮，每次德拉科回来都会呼噜呼噜在他裤腿上来回磨蹭。

生活看起来平静而完美。

然而这平静却在第五年的时候被打破了。如果你还记得，这是魔法部限制德拉科不能拥有魔杖的最后一年，不过德拉科并没有打算给自己去配一支魔杖，对不起，纯血至上的马尔福家族已经在上一次大战中死去了，剩下的德拉科甘愿堕落在麻瓜世界。

这天德拉科接受了一个采访，为了新片宣传。在影片中他饰演一个浪荡的花花公子，欺凌霸弱，好吧，这还是他自己。

采访的最后，德拉科笑着说了句：“他是个坏孩子，大家不要学他哦。”

网络话题迅速被推到趋势第一，大家都为德拉科温柔的微笑所折服，那个家伙也是这时候蹦出来的。

****“惺惺作态，装成人畜无害的样子，你们以为他真的就是表现出来的这个样子吗？恶心。”** **

倒不是说这些年没有人骂德拉科才让这条消息引起格外的关注，实在是这个id的名字叫德拉科不得不多看两眼——“Malfoy Stinks”。德拉科一时觉得自己脸都抽搐了两下，这个和他四年级在学校给波特做的徽章如出一辙的称呼，还真是引不出什么美好的记忆。

不过德拉科也没放在心上，他经历过比这个糟糕得多的辱骂，反正被骂两句也不掉肉，下面帮忙和他辩驳的粉丝比起自己的战斗力强不知道哪里去了。

德拉科以为这件事就过去了。没想到接下来很长一段时间，这个“Malfoy Stinks”开始揪着他不放，逢德拉科相关的消息必有他在下面骂天骂地。

****“这就是一个烂透了的渣滓，你们居然吹捧这种人，下地狱去吧。”** **

****“他这种可悲无耻下流的人有什么可值得喜欢的？你们都是瞎子吗？”** **

****“他长得好看？不过就是一只浑身抽搐的白鼬而已，你们审美被地狱恶犬吃了吗？”** **

****“这种惺惺作态的表演，还不如趁早出演自己的葬礼吧，你们有这功夫夸他，怎么不想想他的墓志铭怎么写！”** **

****“这个世界不会好了！”** **

****“我不了解他？你们是被他洗脑了吗？”** **

这个人是在网上买房子了吗？他不用睡觉没有自己的生活吗？德拉科无奈的看着辱骂他的话，但是仔细品味，这些话看似骂他，倒不如说更多的是在攻击那些喜欢他的人。

“别放在心上，德拉科，他不过就是个现实世界的loser罢了，我敢说他本人根本手无缚鸡之力，隔着一条网线就以为自己是终结者了。”看到德拉科拿着手机又在刷消息，经纪人认真在思考是否应该强制让他断网几天。

“我只是......他说这些话毫无道理啊，我跟他又不认识，他怎么想的。”德拉科叹了口气，他不可能真的一点都不介意，尤其是那句“浑身抽搐的白鼬”，但是格兰杰不可能会做出这种事，与其隔着网线骂他，德拉科更相信格兰芬多那三个人会直接飞到他面前打他一拳。

“他就是一个网络喷子，哪里有什么脑子。”

没脑子的格兰芬多。德拉科被自己脑子里出现的这句话吓得把手机给扔了出去，真是见了鬼了，这种事情都可以拐个七弯八转绕到那家伙身上，看来是最近工作太少。

“你不是说要来跟我商量接下来接哪几个角色吗？”

新片进组开拍，德拉科以为接下去的日子一如往常，他拍他的电影，网络上的讨论就留在网上，直到杀青之后重新拿出手机打开推特，德拉科发现这次的情况有点不受控制了。

对方显然已经不仅仅满足于那些无意义的对骂，开始列举一些“事实”，关于德拉科从前霸凌同学，刻薄恶毒，“种族”歧视，十足是个无恶不赦的坏蛋。

网上的言论也渐渐分出阵营和派别，因为德拉科的过往根本无处可寻，有些人说这就是资本掩盖了他的“黑历史”，给他重新打造了一个完美形象；也有人说这根本就是凭空捏造，扒出各种德拉科参与活动的视频和图片，明明就是一个温柔的人。

德拉科默默刷着消息，他现在十分怀疑对方确实是霍格沃茨的学生，虽然没有图片视频，但是那些描述在德拉科看来十分真实，只不过把魔法的部分剔除，展现出来的是一副麻瓜恶霸的形象。

****“如果他真的有你们说的那样坦荡，为什么不站出来澄清这一切？”** **

因为我无话可说，那些的确是事实。

****“就算那些是真的，你怎么能说那么多年前的事情没有改变呢？”** **

真的能改变吗？手臂上的黑魔标记永远也无法洗净。

****“反正我不信，你们这都是在断章取义。”** **

信任真是奇妙的东西，我们又没见过面，你凭什么相信我？如果得知信任错付，你又会怎样呢？

****“我太失望了，我以为德拉科真的是一个温柔的人，没想到是个两面派，人品也太差了吧，表面一套背面一套，装什么白莲花。”** **

这算什么？擅自喜欢我，又擅自失望，我从来没说过自己是温柔的，只是过去太难堪，我又怎么能回顾呢。

****“一个人永远也不可能改变本质的东西。”** **

是吗？一个马尔福不用魔法生活在麻瓜世界，赖以生存的是从事麻瓜的工作，你不知道我经历了什么，又怎么能妄加判断。

德拉科靠在沙发上刷手机，怀里的黑猫不满地抬头顶了顶他的下巴，抗议他无视了自己。

“嘿，你也这样想吗？”德拉科放下手机，挠了挠猫咪的耳根。

黑猫只是闭着眼睛享受，很快喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声。

也许只是巧合吧。德拉科看着慢慢蜷成一团睡过去的黑猫，那个家伙现在应该已经做到傲罗指挥部的总指挥了吧？更或者直接是魔法法律执行司的司长，当然，如果有人跟他说哈利·波特早就是魔法部部长了德拉科也不会觉得意外。

噢，哈利·波特。德拉科身子颤了一下，这些年他一直避免自己去想这个名字，当初在威森加摩审判的时候，他为马尔福一家出席证人，免去了纳西莎和自己的牢狱之灾，德拉科知道自己欠了那个人一句感谢，可是从有求必应屋的火场之中那个人把自己救出来开始，他们之间欠下的生命之债，又怎是一句轻飘飘的感谢可以概括的呢？所以德拉科选择了逃跑。

其实德拉科喜欢哈利。在战争年代这样的暗恋轻如鸿毛，却以千斤之力压在德拉科心上让他无法呼吸。喜欢他张扬的生命力，喜欢他自己所不具备，不敢想象的自由和勇气。他们都有着无法选择的出身，可是德拉科只能默默接受，所以他羡慕哈利可以站起来反抗。

但是这样的感情也只能到这里了，他和波特是两个世界的人，最好的结果就是此生不再相见，他没有那样的信心，可以平静的看着波特一步步走向人生巅峰，娶妻生子，他受不了这个。

德拉科叹了口气，一手抚摸小猫柔软的皮毛，一手拿起手机，在自己的首页打开状态编写的窗口。

****“你们不知道发生过什么。”** **

点击发送，然后关机，把手机丢到一旁，躺进沙发里发呆。

你们不知道发生过什么，又怎么能轻易评价这一切。

德拉科打定主意，这几天不看手机，不跟人联系，反正距离新片的宣传期还早，现在他也不想急着投入下一个工作，就一个人静静地呆在家里，平复那突然翻涌上来的过期的情愫。

但是第三天，经纪人就风风火火砸开他的公寓大门，强行把腥风血雨带进他家。

“你在想什么呢！”

德拉科刚刚泡好红茶，隔着茶杯上冒出氤氲的热气，困惑地看着对方。

“发这么不清不楚的话，你知道现在网上为你这番话吵疯了吗，还有你那个黑粉头头，打了鸡血一样，三天两头爆你的黑料！”

“真的假的？”德拉科终于给手机插上电源，打开推特，扑面而来的消息让系统差点崩溃。

德拉科现在确定，这个“Malfoy Stinks”绝对是霍格沃茨的学生，他说的每一件事，都是事实。

“你真的做过这些事？？？”

经纪人看着德拉科神情不安又默不作声的样子，觉得自己受到了震动。要他说，他认识德拉科的时间虽然不长，但是三年怎么也不算短，从德拉科进入好莱坞开始，他就注意到了这颗冉冉上升的新星，自荐成为他的经纪人，陪他出席各种活动，德拉科一直表现出来的就是一个家教很好的模样，除了帮德拉科筛选角色以外，他完全不担心德拉科会做出出格的事情。

欺凌霸弱？“种族”歧视？恶毒咒骂？这些字眼跟眼前这个完美的家伙根本就不沾边好吗！

“你们又不知道发生过什么......”德拉科无力的放下手机，他从未想过自己要以这样的形式去重温自己那些年幼稚的行为。

“对方到底是什么人，怎么会这么清楚你的过去。”经纪人也觉得很无力，他倒是也调查过这个少年，干干净净就像是一张白纸，他只觉得对方大概就是平民出生，往事平淡无奇不值一提罢了。

“不知道......”德拉科皱着眉陷入思考，巫师界跟他有仇的人大概是不少的，但是他也想不出对他恨之入骨到这种程度的有谁，况且，如果真的对他恨之入骨，采取这样的行为又是出于什么目的呢？当真是个现实生活的懦夫？躲在键盘后面才能仗义行侠吗？

再看看他和自己粉丝对骂的话语，不知怎的，德拉科甚至察觉出了一丝斯内普的味道。自己当年的院长还魂了不成？德拉科赶紧驱散这个恐怖的想法。

“要不要跟对方见一面，我实在想不出他为什么对你有这么大的恶意。”

德拉科不是很想和过去的生活扯上关系，但是也无法就这么放任不管，最后他只能叹了口气，点点头。

“我跟他联系吧。”

哈，我知道你们肯定猜得到网线那头连着的什么人，有句话叫做“排除所有不可能,剩下的那个多不可思议都是事实真相。”

没有错，能够了解到德拉科全部的过往和糗事，并且对他“恨之入骨”的还能有谁呢？德拉科·马尔福学生时代的“死对头”，大名鼎鼎的巫师界“救世主”哈利·波特，今天也是在键盘前和德拉科那帮愚蠢的粉丝对骂的一天呢。

“你们根本就不了解他，凭什么喜欢他！”哈利把键盘敲得震天响，火力全开跟维护德拉科美好形象的网民对骂。

****“你这个人嘴巴这么毒，生活一定很苦吧。”** **

****“是的没错，我就是路西法本人，你怕不怕。”** **

切，我一个鬼门关前走两趟的人，生活能不苦吗？

****“你这是嫉妒，你只能躲在键盘后面愤世嫉俗，而德拉科可以享受这么美好的人生。”** **

****“脑子是个好东西，你没有不是你的错。”** **

哦豁，我嫉妒马尔福？开什么玩笑，我在古灵阁的保险柜里的财富比现在这个辛辛苦苦演戏才能生活的马尔福多出半个地球。

****“你根本不了解他！”** **

****“我是个人类，听不懂你这种非生物说的话。”** **

全世界如果只有一个人了解马尔福，那也只能是我哈利·波特本人。

弱鸡。哈利操起手边的酒瓶喝了一口，面无表情的看着屏幕上不断跳出的消息。一帮全凭幻想就口口声声说自己了解并且喜欢马尔福的人，喜欢的不过是个单薄的影子罢了，怎么能够跟他比？

你们听听这个心声，有没有察觉到暧昧的味道？

哈利·波特喜欢德拉科·马尔福，这不是随便说说的一句话罢了。这份情感始于黑暗岁月，在压抑的环境里扭曲成长，最后只能开出黑色郁金香......妈的，还没到最后呢！

他见过德拉科最糟糕的模样，从嫉妒德拉科拥有完美的家庭，父母的宠爱，到憎恨这个飞扬跋扈的少爷，成天脑子里只有如何给自己找不痛快，后来才发现一切并不是他以为的那个样子。

整个六年级，别无选择的少年只能躲在废弃的盥洗室跟一个鬼魂哭诉自己的绝望，原来他和自己并没有什么不同，都有着不能选择的出身，共同度过荒诞的青春岁月。

他也没那么可恶，至少，不应该为之去死。哈利抱着自己的被子，脑子里全部都是苍白的少年浸泡在血水中的模样，他的眼神是那样绝望，懦弱如他竟然也被迫学会了坚强。

八年级开学，哈利接受了德拉科在巫师世界消失匿迹；

两年后他无意中发现这个曾经的少爷去做了一个麻瓜演员，哈利为他感到开心，他找到了一条出路；

但是随着德拉科在麻瓜世界的曝光量逐渐增加，哈利心里生出一丝不快，他就好像没有创伤，没有经历过伤害，活成了一个假象。

凭什么？他凭什么假装那一切没有发生过？凭什么？要给他冠上一个完美的形象？

邓布利多曾经说过：“暂时使疼痛变得麻木，只会使你最后感觉疼痛时疼得更厉害。”

想要假装痛苦没有发生过？好啊，那就让我来亲手挖出你试图隐藏的伤疤，让你看看到底是什么让你成为今天这个模样的。

哈利放下手里喝空的酒瓶，随便放在地上，碰倒了一片空瓶子，哈利点开私信区准备接着进行战斗，正当他觉得回复骂他的消息没什么意思了，哈利突然看见那个头像标着蓝v的对话框。

****“您好，我们能见面聊聊吗？我猜我们是校友吧？”** **

****

哈利翻了个白眼，呵呵，校友？他们之间的关系已经平淡到可以用校友相称了吗？他噼里啪啦敲着键盘回复。

****“随时奉陪。”** **

德拉科不可思议的看着对话框里跳出来的消息。

老实说，他心里有一丝丝的期待，希望经纪人之前说的话是正确的，这个人只敢隔着网线对骂，没那个胆子和他当面对质，但是显然对方让他失望了，答应的消息，语气强硬的像是一封战书，后面的一串地址怎么看都像是居民区。

“他让我一个人去，你说他会不会想要暗杀我。”德拉科纠结地问自己的经纪人。

“那我会打电话报警的。”经纪人拍了拍他的肩膀，“现在，去解决你自己历史遗留的烂摊子吧。”

德拉科在心里哀嚎了一声，他一点也不想知道对面是个什么样的家伙，又会当面受到怎样的辱骂。

按照约定的时间，德拉科按照地址走到一间公寓门前，在衣摆上蹭了蹭掌心的汗，他觉得自己要敲响的不是一扇普通的房门，而是要打开蓝胡子的密室，可能会看到一屋子可怕的东西，比如说写着自己名字的小人，上面扎满钢针什么的。

但是他还没做好心理建设敲门，门自己开了。

“哟，大明星连扇门都不敢敲，你说我把这件事发出去会怎么样？”

德拉科瞳孔一瞬，这声音太熟悉了。但是当对方出现在他面前的时候，他怎么也没想到会是这样的。

面前的人，也不知道多久没捯饬自己的形象了，一头乱发胡子拉碴的，随便套了件长衫居家服。德拉科简直怀疑这个家伙是把所有时间都用在网上对骂了，以至于根本没时间打理自己。至于吗？

“嗨......”德拉科虚弱的打了声招呼。

“嗨？你跟我说嗨？要不要我给你做自我介绍啊？你好，大明星，我叫哈利·波特，很高兴认识你？”哈利随便坐在沙发上，一手搭在靠背上，侧着身子挑起眉毛刻薄的说。

德拉科自找没趣，走进房间，门在自己身后自动关上了，发出“嘭”的一声巨响，而他甚至没看到波特举起魔杖，看来无声咒和无杖咒对方已经使用的炉火纯青了。

德拉科尴尬地站在原地，他能说什么？他难道要质问波特为什么要蓄意抹黑他吗？要说谁有资格这么做，这家伙得排在第一个。

哈利审视地看着他，给自己招来一瓶啤酒，自顾自喝了起来。

“你把眼镜取掉了。”德拉科想咬断自己的舌头。

“那玩意太麻烦了，有一次追捕黑巫师被打掉了，什么都看不清差点死在现场，后来就不戴了，修复视力只需要几个魔咒而已。”哈利无所谓的耸了耸肩，又喝了一口，“站在那里干什么，我这样跟你说话很累的，来一瓶？大明星会不会看不起这种平民吃食玩意，只喝高档红酒啊？”

说完哈利哈哈大笑起来，好像自己讲了什么好笑的笑话。

“这样子很适合你，不了，我不想喝酒。”德拉科终于挪到沙发旁，小心翼翼坐在哈利旁边的单人沙发上，一地的空酒瓶甚至让他很难找到落脚点。

“别这么拘谨，大明星，送你个礼物。”哈利又挥手招来一个长盒子，扔到德拉科怀里，“打开看看。”

德拉科当然认出了盒子上奥利凡德的标志，不容置疑，这是一根魔杖，但是他很久没有想过，自己还能拥有一根魔杖，德拉科不安的打开盒子。

“十一又二分之一英寸，独角兽的杖芯，苹果木材质，祝你魅力四射长命百岁。”哈利举起酒瓶，又发出尖锐的笑声。

“这是什么意思。”德拉科看着躺在盒子里的魔杖，他甚至没有力气把这根小木棍拿出来。

“你得问清楚一点，不然我不知道你在说什么，你是想问我在网上骂你和你那些无脑的麻瓜粉丝是什么意思，还是想问送你这根魔杖是什么意思？”

德拉科都不知道原来那个“圣人波特”真的会说出这么刻薄的话。

“好吧，如果你愿意回答的话，都......”

“你是个巫师！魔法部对你的管控已经结束了，你可以拥有一根魔杖，当然，你作为一个忙碌的大明星抽不出时间去买我能理解，介于我是一个有礼貌的人......”哈利又大笑起来，德拉科皱着眉，他不确定这个人现在精神真的是正常的，又或者是酒喝多了，也有可能只是为了达到嘲讽自己的效果，那确实很有效，哈利笑完接着说，“作为一个有礼貌的人，我当然会准备一个见面礼。”

“那为我的失礼我真是抱歉。”德拉科必须得说自己也恼火了，语气不快的说。

但是哈利却好像一点都不在意被冒犯了，反而眼睛一亮，把腿从沙发上放下来，踢开脚边的空酒瓶，坐起来：“我原谅你了。”

德拉科最后还是没有把魔杖拿出来，合上盖子放在一旁：“谢谢你的礼物。”

“不试试看？”

“不，谢谢你的礼物，我收下了，但是暂时没打算要用到它，我以为我们有更要紧的事情，你为什么孜孜不倦的跟那些维护我的人对骂。”

“不，这不是你想问的。”哈利放下手里的酒瓶，抱起胳膊靠在沙发上，危险地看着德拉科，“不要在我面前摆出一副大明星维护小粉丝的姿态，你知道我不信这个，说得好像你有多在乎他们一样，承认吧，你根本不在乎。”

德拉科放在膝盖上的手捏起拳头。

“哦哟，生气了，我还以为你真的不会生气呢，真是不错的素材，快让我拍下来，让他们看看你的真实嘴脸。”

德拉科很久没有生气过了，愤怒这种情绪太叫人疲惫，初入演艺圈被排挤也不是没有发生过，有人表示想要当他的金主这种羞耻的事情也不是没遇到过，但是德拉科都没有生气，可是面对眼前这个家伙......波特好像总能挑起他的神经。

“不，我没什么好生气的。”德拉科深吸一口气，放开手掌，“还有，不要一口一个大明星，我不是什么明星，我只是个演戏的，想在这个世界上混口饭吃，所以能不能劳烦‘救世主’大人放过我。”

“那你也别叫我‘救世主’，见鬼的我讨厌这个称呼。”

“所以，现在我们又开始讨论称呼了是吗？”

“当然，我要知道我在跟谁说话，是来做危机公关的大明星，还是我的死对头马尔福，又或者......”哈利收起戏谑的表情，深深地看了一眼德拉科，“是德拉科呢？”

最后一个名字前面没有加修饰词，德拉科诧异地看着他。

“你想叫我什么？”哈利问道，声音缓和下来。

德拉科不确定的看着对方，那双绿色的眼睛没有镜片的阻挡，发出明亮的光芒，他很少能够这样直视哈利的目光，哦，哈利。德拉科迅速低下头。

“好吧，如果你是来做危机公关的，我会告诉你放弃吧，我不会停下来的，你知道我说的那些都是事实，不要假装它们没有发生过，你根本不是他们想的那样美好；如果你觉得可以作为校友......”哈利强调了一遍这个词，“校友叙旧，我觉得我们也没有什么可叙旧的，学校里那点子事我没有忘记，但是战争都已经结束快六年了，我不觉得那些事有什么好说的。所以如果只是这样，那你请回吧，我们没什么好说的了。”

“那你呢？你这根魔杖想要送给谁？一个麻瓜演员永远也用不上它，马尔福的魔杖早就放在不知道哪个博物馆里巡回展览了，你又是想送给谁呢？”德拉科低着头反问。

“我想送给德拉科。”哈利平静的说。

德拉科猛地抬起头，撞进一片真挚的目光。

“我知道德拉科还活着，在你心底深处的某个角落里。”

对于哈利来说，德拉科是怎样的存在呢？

哈利当然知道德拉科早就不是那个恃宠而骄的小混蛋了，经历过一场战争，每个人都被迫成长。

诺特走上了不归路，追随他们家族一贯的作风成为黑巫师，现在已经被哈利抓住关进了阿兹卡班；

纳威焕然一新，不似从前那般唯唯诺诺，在霍格沃茨做实习的草药学教授，虽然只是在给斯普劳特做助手，但是也可以管住四个学院的学生；

卢娜虽然看起来还是那样神情梦幻，可是作为《唱唱反调》的主编，甚至还开创了自己的时尚品牌；

更不要说赫敏，终于看清楚了想要解放家养小精灵不是一个“呕吐”就可以改变的，必要时也是需要强硬的政治手段。

每个人都成长起来了，战争在他们的骨子里刻下烙印，不管他们是否愿意，他们的余生都会带着这样的创痕走下去，他们不能假装这一切是不存在的。

倒不是说哈利觉得德拉科一定会像诺特那样走上黑暗的道理，他甚至愿意相信德拉科的性格真的变温柔了，但是不是现在这样，带着一层面具，内心荒芜，灵魂溃散，就只是挂着一副号称温柔的躯壳空荡荡的行走在人世间。

不该是这样的，他想让德拉科活着，如果有必要，他想要把那个奄奄一息的德拉科从隐身的角落里逼出来。

“他死了。”德拉科别开头，生硬的说，“战争刚开始的时候他就死了。”

哈利松开一直抱在胸前的手臂，紧紧地盯着德拉科的侧脸，然后他站起身，让一地的空酒瓶全部消失，越过两人之间的空地，双手撑在单人沙发的扶手上，咄咄逼人的问：“真的吗？”

哈利的身体在面前遮挡出一片阴影，德拉科感受到一种被捕猎的危险氛围，他艰难地转过头，看着悬在自己头顶的人：“你想干嘛？”

哈利没有说话，慢慢俯身。

他说了，如果有必要，他会用尽一切手段把德拉科逼出来。

所以他给了德拉科一个吻。

起先只是轻轻的触碰，哈利抬起头看着蓝灰色的瞳孔震惊的盯着自己，他把自己挤进狭窄的单人沙发，跪坐在德拉科的大腿上。

“真的吗？”哈利危险地问了一句。

接着他双手捧起德拉科的脸，又倾身压了上去，牙齿啮咬唇瓣，接着将舌头递了过去，划开微张的齿缝，舔了舔上颚，勾住对方僵硬的舌头。

一吻终了，两个人气喘吁吁的分开，哈利终于露出第一个真心的微笑。

“不，他还活着。”

“操你的！波特！”德拉科猛地站起身，把跪在自己面前的人推倒在地上，被四五十岁的男人女人摸着大腿问他需不需要支持的时候他都没有这么愤怒过，在试演现场公布结果被落选的演员指着鼻子骂的时候他也没有这么委屈过，休眠的火山苏醒，滚烫的岩浆吞噬一切，德拉科盛怒中将哈利压倒在自己身下，跪在地上，双手揪住他的衣领，“操你的！波特！你为什么这么热衷毁了我的一切！你从我手中抢走飞贼、魔杖还不够吗？！你三年级就可以用出伟大的守护神咒，害我在魁地奇球场丢脸还不够！四年级你又让我颜面尽失！六年级就你可以看出我的秘密，你是觉得自己伤我还不够深吗！你那么恨我，你又为什么要救我！你为什么要救我！两次！”

哈利面带笑意任由德拉科揪着自己的衣襟，看他愤怒充血的眼睛，青筋在手背上暴起，浑身颤抖冲着自己怒吼尖叫，然后把脸埋在自己的手臂里，低着头，带着哽咽和哭腔质问自己：“你为什么这么热衷毁了我的一切，我已经习惯了这样的生活，你为什么要毁了这一切，毁了我让你觉得很有成就感是吗？”

德拉科脸埋在手臂里哭泣，哈利双手反撑在身后，默默看着抵在自己胸口上浑身颤抖的男青年，打理服帖的金色发丝散乱着，随着身体的抖动一并抖动着，一丝一缕向下摆动。

“我只做了两年傲罗。”哈利手撑着地板，仰头看着天花板，说起了自己的故事，“八年级和傲罗的第一年还好，后来我看到你做演员的消息，我和罗恩还有赫敏每个月都会一起去伦敦看一场麻瓜的电影，有时候金妮和乔治也会来，有时候纳威和卢娜也会加入我们，然后我在电影院第一次看了你的电影，罗恩打翻了爆米花，赫敏和我不得不一人压住他一只手才让他不在电影院跳起来。”

德拉科的身体还在发抖，他没有抬头。

“后来我就关注你了，那些人真的很不懂你，你活得像个假人你知道吗？所有和你合作的人都评价你谦逊、善良、体贴、绅士、勤奋、极具天赋，就像是搬出一本字典，把所有形容美好的词都往你身上贴都不为过了，但是世界上没有那样的人存在，德拉科，那样的人不存在，你不需要为了惩罚自己而让自己去做一个大家眼里完美的圣人。”

哈利直起身子，低下头，抬手放在德拉科的脑袋上，轻轻的用指梳理顺了一下他的头发，柔软的发丝一看就保养得很好。

“你不用假装自己是完美的，德拉科，你不用惩罚自己。”哈利抬手抱住德拉科的肩膀，平时前方，慢慢的说，“所以我变得很烦躁，频频失手，好几次都差点砸在黑巫师手上，眼睛打掉以后在眼角留了一个疤，很小，但是情况越来越糟，我恨那些黑巫师，即使把伏地魔杀了他们还是存在，不停的找麻烦，我不得不成天在追捕他们的路上，我就觉得这个世界真的不会好了，永远都是黑暗，翻过一座山后面是另一座山，情绪总是很坏，在办公室砸了好几个柜子，金斯莱不得不让我停职，我花了很多时间关注你，我本来以为你只是暂时躲避风头，可是直到魔法部的禁令都解除了，你都没有丝毫准备回来的打算，那一瞬间我忽然觉得我要弄丢你了。”

德拉科的身体终于不再颤抖，听起来他已经平复了心情。

“要等你这个胆小鬼想通了回来大概是等不到了，你能躲一辈子，所以只能我自己动手了咯。”哈利说着耸了耸肩，笑起来，“夸你的人太多了，我也夸不出什么心意，你才不会注意到我。”

“所以你就打算通过毁了我，只为了引起我的关注么？”德拉科声音沙哑，很是疲惫，“我应该感到荣幸么？”

“不，我不想毁了你，德拉科，我只是想打碎你的外壳，我知道里面那个家伙才更可爱。”

“停下你暧昧的动作和语气，波特，说得就好像我们之间有可能一样。”德拉科推开一点两人之间的距离，直起身子，他脸上哭得乱七八糟，手臂压出的红痕和眼泪，还有乱糟糟的刘海，让他看上去非常没有形象。

“为什么不呢？”哈利手臂重新撑到身后，微笑着偏头看德拉科，“我想不出有什么不好的，你跟我在一起，至少可以解决一个危机公关。”

“你不能说得好像真的无所谓一样，波特，你不能把过去那些事拿到我面前让我承认他们，然后又若无其事的和我在一起，见鬼的我做不到！承认过去那些破事的存在，时时刻刻都提醒着我是一个罪人，我害死了邓布利多和斯内普......”

“打住！你害死了斯内普？斯内普是被那个没鼻子的秃头怪杀的，跟你没有关系好吗！”

“因为我不能对邓布利多动手！因为我没那个胆子！所以他不得不替我去完成这件事！”

“不！停下来，你不能一会儿假装什么事都没发生过，然后突然间又变成什么都是你的错！没有杀死邓布利多不是你的错，邓布利多更不是被你害死的，而如果你杀了邓布利多，那死的就是你了！噢，我说太多邓布利多了。”

哈利烦躁的抓了一把头发。

“那又怎样，我是个前食死徒，而你是救世主，不管你喜不喜欢这个称呼你就是，我们之间是没有可能的！你知道吗？我不在乎了，你可以接着在网上肆意和那些人对骂，或者肆意抹黑我的形象，我不在乎了，你想怎样都好！”德拉科说着从地上站起来，想要离开这间让他喘不过气来的房间，看在梅林上帝圣母玛利亚的份上，这间屋子居然连个窗户都没开，他快憋死了！但是走到门前他却打不开房门。

“你知道我不可能这么放你出去的对吧。”哈利盘起退，手撑在膝盖上笑眯眯地看着他，“或者，你拿出我送你的魔杖，开锁咒你还是会的；或者，停下你戏剧化的表演，不要把我住的地方变成你的片场，这里没有摄像机，让我们好好谈一谈。”

德拉科手握在门把手上，紧紧地攥着，他不想碰那根魔杖，他不想碰和魔法有关的一切。

“是啊是啊，因为你是‘圣人’波特，所以世界就必须围着你转是么？哦，不，我说错了，是这个世界离了你就转不了了！”

“当然不是，你看我都已经远离英国一年了，巫师界运转的比我在那会儿还好，他们不需要一个一点就炸的哈利·波特，但是你需要我。”

“我不需要谢谢，我的小公寓容不下你这这位伟人。”

“别这么违心嘛，那你说句你不喜欢我看看。”

“我恨你。”

“错误答案，恨太简单了，说你不喜欢我——”哈利拖长了尾音。

恨，对他们来说比否认自己的心意简单得多，他们做错了什么？要得到那么荒诞黑暗的青春，恨这个世界太轻易了，可是放弃一个喜欢的人，那就是放弃一束暗夜中的星光，随时有可能堕入无边的黑暗。

德拉科说不出口。他恨的是波特轻易就打破了他苦心经营的一切，拼命要让他看清现实到底是个什么模样，他好不容易放弃了对哈利的感情，波特偏偏按住他的头，把他压在那份不堪又绝望的心意上，让他解释清楚这是什么。

他怎么可能停止喜欢哈利，他做不到。

“好了，你喜欢我，我也喜欢你，我看不出有什么拒绝的理由。”哈利拍拍屁股站起来，随意地走到德拉科面前，靠在门缝上，挑衅地看着他。

“这没那么简单……梅林啊！看在你们学院创始人戈德里克的份上，你们格兰芬多都这么神经单一的么？”德拉科绝望地闭上眼睛，他不明白哈利这到底是要干嘛。

“那看在萨拉查的份上，你们斯莱特林心思都这么弯弯绕绕吗？有什么问题你倒是直说啊！”

“我是个食死徒！”

“我是个混血。”

“不！你是救世主，你还不明白吗？没有人会愿意看到我俩在一起！”

“不，你是个巫师，可是好莱坞依然为你敞开大门，噢，你知道吗？我前两天看到个新闻，说有部同志电影找演员，片方很看好你的形象哦。”

“什么乱七八糟的，你到底有没有在听我说话！”

“有啊，反正翻来覆去就那一句话，你是食死徒我是救世主我们应该相互憎恨彼此追杀就因为他妈的需要在乎我都不知道是些什么人的目光然后被自己爱而不得的痛苦折磨到死，累死我了。”

德拉科目瞪口呆看着哈利一口气说完这么长一段话。

哈利换了口气，接着说：“嘛，你如果不答应我，我就去网上说你恐同，面对男性追求者避之不及，生怕感染上什么疾病。”

“你是丽塔·斯基特吗？”

“在跟她的多次交手下我得到了她的真传。”

德拉科放弃了，真的放弃了，他早该看出来，从网上那些相互对骂的话语中他就该料到，哈利现在能说会道更胜过自己。

“我答应和你交往你就会放过我吗？”德拉科虚弱的问。

“让我搬到你那里去，我讨厌这座公寓。”哈利得寸进尺的要求。

德拉科头疼地揉了揉太阳穴，他不是真的准备好了让一个人横冲直撞闯进他的生活，可是他没有别的选择，就好像六年级他必须要去修那个破柜子一样，他别无选择。

恭喜哈利·波特，终于成为第二代黑魔王，在德拉科·马尔福的世界里覆手翻云。

德拉科长长的叹了口气：“你真的不会放过我了是不是？”

哈利挑挑眉毛。

“那，好吧......我答应了。”

哈利欢呼了一声，搂住德拉科的脖子亲了他一下：“我就知道，你不会拒绝我的，等着，我去拿行李。”

德拉科看了一眼还放在沙发上的魔杖盒子又叹了口气，他真的永远也没办法拒绝哈利，德拉科走上前拿上自己的礼物。

“啊，等等，我刮个胡子，我也没什么东西，换个衣服拿上电脑就行，其他的，啊，太麻烦了，全部清理掉算了，到时候买新的吧，反正这些东西也配不上你的房子。”

“我也只是一间比你这个稍微大一点的公寓而已。”

德拉科听着哈利在房间里一阵“乒乒乓乓”的动静，甚至都没注意到自己的嘴角已经微微上扬。

好吧，至少来这里的目的也算是变相达到了，可以发给信息告诉经纪人危机解除，还有那个同志电影的选角也可以去好好争取一下。

黑粉头头是自己暗恋的人怎么办？还能怎么办，和他在一起呗。


End file.
